Seeing is Believing
by Subaki no Yumo
Summary: Sakura and Naruto finally have a new lead on where Sasuke might be after two and a half years. They catch up with him and he immediately starts fighting with Naruto. when he fights with Sakura he is unable to land the finishing blow. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: We meet again

Seeing is believing......

#1 out of 2 stories

A very dramatic story for the christmas season

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T

Summary: Sakura and Naruto finally have a new lead on where Sasuke might be after two and a half years. They catch up with him and he immediatly starts fighting with Naruto. Next he fights with Sakura, when he is about to deliver the blow he stops. As he explains what he was feeling later on with Naruto, he is told it might be love. Sasuke doesn't believe in love unfortunatly.

_Seeing is believing....but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see......._

Chapter 1: We Meet Again

As they were jumping from tree to tree all they could hear was the wind passing through their ears. As they jumped they couldn't help but think of what they would face in just a few minutes. Dangerous...yes. Emotional...very. Delightful..._hell no...._

''How much longer Sakura-chaaaaan? Naruto asked looking back at Sakura

''Naruto! We might be having the battle are our lives and your worried about how much longer!?'' She hissed _You'd think he would be nervous like I am. Then again...that's Naruto for you. I just hope we can bring Sasuke back this time...I don't think I can handle losing him again._

''Sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just pumped up for the battle were going to have with the teme!''

_'Forever energetic' _''Naruto...how can you not be dreading this incounter?''

''Easy. I don't think negetively, I think posotive!'' Naruto exclaimed flashing her his toothy grin.

''I sense him! He's just a few meters away!

''Alright then, here we go!''

-

''I sense some people coming Sasuke-kun!'' Karin shouted.

''How many?'' He asked not even looking up from his spot on the ground

''It looks like there are only two....but one has emense chakra!'' Karin replied

''What about the other one?''

''I don't see anything special besides very good chakra control...''

''Awesome! We haven't had a good fight in days!'' Suigetsu exclaimed as he grabbed his giant sword.

''They will be here in five...four...three...two...-''

_Circling your _

_Circling your_

_Circling your head_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got a doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

''Sasuke-temeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!''

''Naruto....'' Sasuke said still not moving.

''Me and Sakura-chan are going to bring you back to the village wether you like it or not!'' Naruto shouted as soon as Sakura came running up behind him.

''That's right!'' Sakura shouted looking both playfull and angry.

That got Sasuke's attention as he turned to look at the pink haired women. _They've changed a bit...although I doubt they can come into comparison to me. _After that thought he stood up activating his sharingan.

''I doubt you two can even touch me.'' Sasuke replied icily

_I see your fantasy You wanna make it a real_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_

_Decisions to hide_

''Alright, watch my back Sakura-chan!'' He started running twoards Sasuke only for him to disapear.

''You will have to be faster than that Naruto...'' Sasuke replied standing on the tree above Naruto. ''You asked for it teme!'' Naruto took out three kunai and threw them up twoards Sasuke. With a swift movement of his arm Sasuke deflected them in all directions. ''Do you really expect to beat me that way?'' Naruto jumped up into the tree next to Sasuke. ''Of course I didn't!'' Naruto replied jumping up farther into the tree. ''Then how do you plan to-'' Out of nowhere Sakura jumped up behind him with her hand glowig a vibrant green. She got hold of his arm until he threw her into a tree acros from the battle field. His left arm then went limp.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_won't give everything away_

''Ha! Ha! Sakura totally disabled your arm teme!'' Naruto shouted as he went over to help Sakura up.

''Hn.''

Naruto helped her stand then immediatly went back into battle with Sasuke as Sakura watched, amazed at how fast they're moving.

-

_Conclusions manifest_

_Your first impression's got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of shit and that's alright_

_That's how you play; I guess you get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

''Naruto!'' Sasuke yelled charging up his chidori. ''Sasuke!'' Naruto yelled doing the same with his rasengan. There was a large bright light after they made contact that blinded Sakura as she got worried that they might have killed each other.

''Naruto!'' Sakura shouted looking through the smoke that was the result of the battle. (I bet your wondering where team snake went. They are at the sidelines completly unfazed by this.)

Out of the smoke limped a blettered and beate up Naruto who fell to the ground right in front of her. She started healing him until she saw Sasuke stalk out of the smoke bloody and holding his disabled arm.

_I see your fantasy_

_You wanna make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_

_Decisions to hide_

''Sasuke.'' Sakura said angrily walking twoards him slowly.

''Hn.''

''How could you do this to Naruto! You almost killed him..._again_!''

''He was in my way.'' He replied glaring at her.

Sakura, fet up with his attitude, ran twoards him ready to deliver a super charged punch. Sasuke used his good arm to block her punch and flip her over onto the ground with her arm behind her back. Sakura struggled but it was futile. He had her trapped.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

''Did you really think you could beat me Sakura?'' He asked smirking

''...''

''Hn'' He said as he got off her and let her go.

Sakura released a battle cry as she got off the ground and thrust her fist forward. Only for it to be caught in Sasuke's hand.

_I can't give everything away_

_(This is not where you belong)_

_I won't give everything away_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside_

_And your decision to hide_

''Sakura, go home before I kill you _and _Naruto.'' He said pushing her backwards.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

''No! If you want to kill me then do it! I know you can't!'' She shouted spreading her arms apart to show him she was going to let him do it. ''What makes you think I woudn't just kill you here and now?'' He shot back.

Sakura smirked, ''If you were going to kill me...you would have done it the moment I started talking.''

He glared at her, in a flash she was pinned up against a tree with a kunai to her neck.

''Do you want to try to test that theory?'' He asked, a smirk of his own appearing on his face. The color drained from Sakura's face. He couldn't have changed enough to kill his teamate...could he? Appearantly he saw through her bluff and now she was going to die. ''Y-yes. I would love to test that theory!'' Sakura shouted keeping a serious face even though her voice cracked. He put more pressure on the kunai causing a cut to form on Sakura's nack as steely red blood started to leak out.

Sakura winced but kept her eyes on him. ''Why a-are you hesitating? Why don't you kill me now!?'' She asked glaring at him. ''Shut up!'' He shouted back. He pulled the kunai away from her neck and then thrusted it forward at full force. Sakura immediatly closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would end her life. _'I never thought that he would ever hurt me. He was always protecting me, wether I asked him to or not....but there is one thing I've been wondering...what did he thank me for when he left....'_

_I can't give everything away_

_(This is not where you belong)_

_I won't give everything away_

_(Where you belong, this is not where you belong)_

Sasuke stopped right when the kunai was millimeters away from her neck. _'Damn. Why can't I do it!' _Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke. _'Why isn't he moving? Was I right! Maybe there is still some of the old Sasuke left in him!' _''Was I right?'' Sakura whispered. She heared Sasuke growl lowly and pull the kunai back and stare at her.

''Why didn't you kill me'' Sakura asked, putting her hand to her neck to heal the cut. ''I don't know.'' He replied with a scowl on his face. ''I think I do.'' Sakura said as she walked closer to him.

''Be quiet.''

''I won't be quiet! You haven't broken your bonds! I knew it wasn't possible for you! You used to talk about how I don't know about the feelings that solitude and loneliness brings. If you hated the feeling so much why did you leave your friends! You just made yourself even more lonely! I-''

''Be quiet! It has nothing to do with you!''

''Of course it does! Your my friend! Your Naruto's too!''

''Why don't you just give up searching for me. I will never come back.''

''Sakuraaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!'' Somebody shouted from the trees across from them. Just then team Gai jumped infron of Sakura. ''My lovely Sakura-chan! Are you alright? Did Sasuke-san injure you in any way?'' Lee asked her. Sakura was staring at him as if he just lost his mind and Sasuke was simply glaring at all of them.

''I'm fine Lee. It's Naruto who you need to worry about. I healed him...but he still needs to go to the hospital.'' She said as she looked at Naruto who was still on the ground from the battle. ''I'll get him!'' Tenten said running twoards him.

''Sasuke Uchiha.'' Neji said glaring at him.

''Hyuga'' He replied

''Your coming with us Sasuke-san!'' Lee shouted

''To hell I will.'' With that he looked up into the tree behind him and Suigetsu jumped down with his sword pointed right infront of Lee's face. ''Ha. You're messing with the wrong person leaf village ninja. You're asking for a death wish if your going to challenge Sasuke.'' He said smirking, then he looked at Sakura. ''What's a beautiful girl like you doing here?''

''Humph!''

''Don't you dare talk to my beloved Sakura-chan!'' Lee said with fire in his eyes as he pushed the giant sword away from his face.

''Suigetsu!'' Sasuke said getting his attention

''What is it _oh prince of dakness.'' _

''Fight with these two.'' Sasuke said as he looked twoards Sakura and then over to Tenten.

''Aww! You get to fight the ladies! Its not fair!'' Suigetsu shouted as he got into a fighting position. Sasuke ignored him as he walked twoards Sakura who was kneeling over Naruto with Tenten. Tenten noticed him and immediatly stood in a fighting position. Sakura ignored him completly and continued scaning over Naruto for broken bones. This annoyed Sasuke more.

''What do you want _Uchiha_?'' Tenten asked glaring head on at him. He payed no attention to Tenten and walked twoards Sakura, until Tenten jumped infront of her. ''I won't let you harm Sakura!'' That made Sakura look up at them. ''He can't.'' Sakura told her. ''What do you mean he can't! You saw what he did to Naruto! I know your stronger Sakura but he can-'' ''He can't hurt me because he hasn't broken his bonds with me.'' Sakura said matter-of-factly. Sasuke scowled at her. ''Shutup.'' Tenten looked back and forth at the two. Maybe Sakura is right, the Sasuke Tenten knew would rip somebody's arm off for looking at him funny. _'These two act like they're married' _She accidently said that out loud which caused the two to turn their anger at her.

''Well it's true!'' Tenten said shrugging as she went back to taking care of Naruto who just woke up to here the previous comment. ''What's true?'' He asked Tenten in a hoarse voice. They glared at him. ''Never mind Naruto, how are you feeling?'' ''I feel fine.'' He said as he sat up to glare at Sasuke, who glared right back.

The females looked back and forth between the two. Still glaring Naruto asked, ''Sakura-chan, did the teme hurt you?'' Sakura looked at Sasuke then back to Naruto. ''Not really Naruto.'' She replied, unconciously griping her throat. ''What do you mean not really?'' He asked breaking his staring contest to look her way.

''She means I knocked her against a tree twice, threw her on the ground, and cut her throat.'' Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura just stared at him, as did Tenten.

''How dare you hurt Sakura-chan!'' Naruto shouted, ready to charge at him. ''Naruto! I just told you he didn't hurt me!'' Sakura shouted stepping in front of Naruto. ''But Sakura-chan! He did all that-'' ''And it didn't hurt in the slightest.'' Sasuke snorted. Tenten stared at him, completly stunned. ''What do you mean it didn't hurt! He almost broke my arm when he threw _me_!'' Naruto shouted amazed.

Then Karin came running twoards them. ''Sasuke-kun! There are more leaf shinobi coming! We have to go.'' Karin shouted Franticly looking around. She then noticed Sakura. ''Why do you have pink hair?'' She asked completly forgeting the problem. Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten stared at her like she was crazy, while Sasuke just closed his eyes and walked away. Karin ran after him.

''Sakura-chan!'' Lee shouted running twoards them, ''I've just got word that lady Hokage has just sent reinforcements! Where are they going?'' Lee asked looking at Sasuke and Karin running away. ''They're going to leave!'' Tenten shouted in a panic. ''I'll send signal to the reinforcements to hurry up!'' Sakura said as she got prepared to run. Tenten, Naruto, and Lee went to go help Neji, his arm was bleeding pretty badly. Before Sakura had the chance to get far, a hand was placed on her mouth and she was dragged behind the trees.

''Let go!'' She shouted to her kidnapper although it came out muffled. ''Be quiet!'' He hissed back. He was soon joined by three more people and they started to run in the oposite direction of the leaf shinobi, taking Sakura with them.

-

''What do you mean Sakura-chan is gone!? She can't be gone! Where did she go? Is she ok!? Was she kidnapped!?'' Naruto and Lee shouted/asked as they ran around in circles. ''We have no idea where she is, but we think Sasuke kidnapped her.'' Tenten replied looking both angry and annoyed at the two.

''Tsunade-sama won't be happy when she finds out her apprentice has been kidnapped by an S-class criminal.'' Neji said while staring at the other two boys burst out in tears. ''_Thankyou_ Neji.'' Tenten said, glaring at him. Neji rolled his eyes.

-

''Put me dooooooooown!'' Sakura shouted, beating on Suigetsu's back. After she was kidnapped by Sasuke, he handed her over to Suigetsu, who tossed her over his shoulder so he could stare at her ass. ''C'mon pinky, its not like I'm dragging you on the ground! So just enjoy the ride!'' Suigetsu said, trying to hold back a laugh. ''I don't give a crap! I want to be put down!'' She shouted as she continued to pound on his back. With or without her superhuman strength, he was going to have some nasty bruises if he didn't put her down soon. ''Sorry pinky, but the boss says we cant let you go.'' That made Sakura stop hitting him. Why would Sasuke want to kidnap her? In his eyes she wasn't anything special. ''Why not?'' She asked. ''I don't know. He just said not to let you escape under any circumstances. Apparently, you will be sticking around with us for a while.''

What did she ever do to deserve this? She prayed every night. She tried not to lie often. Yet fate made her have to be kidnapped by a Sasuke fangirl, a really big guy who looks like he can break your arm if he touches you, a perverted shark-like...guy, and a stoic teenager bent on revenge who leads all of them. What joy...

''Suigetsu, put her down.'' Comanded the previously mentioned avenger.

''Right sir stoicness!'' Suigetsu fired back as he put her down, but put chakra enhanced handcuffs on her. The he put a type of chakra string around her wist and tied her to him. ''What the hell! I don't want to be tied to you!'' She shouted looking disgusted at the thought. ''Sorry princess, boss' orders.'' They then continued walkng until nightfall.

''We will set up camp here.'' Said Sasuke as he jumped up to sit in the closest tree, with one leg up and the other dangling over the side.

The others just simply set up their tents and made a fire. Sakura was set free from Suigetsu, but was forced to sit underneath Sasuke. _'They just had to leave me with him! If I tried to run away he would capture me for sure. I wish Naruto was here...'_

Then something soft and warm fell on her head. She panicked at first, until she found out it was a blanket. She took it off her head to see a _very _big guy with a smile on his face. ''Hello. My name is Juugo. Sasuke-san told me to give that to you.'' Sakura gaped at him. Was this the guy she thought could rip her arm off?

Wait! Did he just say _Sasuke _told him to give this to her!?

''Nice to meet you Juugo. My name is Sakura. Do you know why Sasuke-_san_ brought me here?''

''I don't unfortunatly. But you must be important to him. He's never done anything like this before. Do you know him from somewhere?''

''Uh...I suppose so...I haven't seen him for a _long _time.'' Juugo looked puzzled now. Why hadn't Sasuke-san mentioned her before? He only ever mentoned that he used to have the kyuubi vessel on his team, and that he was what the Akatski were looking for.

''Sakura!'' Sasuke called from the branch above her. ''What?'' She replied as if he wasn't feared by the majorady of the shinobi nations. Everybody _who was on the ground _looked shocked at how she spoke to him. ''How dare you wench! You are to speak to Sasuke-kun with the utmost respect!'' Karin shouted at her showing Sakura her fist. ''Oooh Sasuke-_kun_, how far have you two gotten?'' Suigetsu choked on his own spit and Juugo stifled a laugh. Sasuke just snorted as if to say 'to hell if I would ever do anything with _her_!' She learned to read the _sounds _he made a long time ago.

''I'll have you know that we are engaged!'' Karin shouted smugly. It was Juugo and Sasuke's turn to choke on their own spit and Suigetsu just fell back laughing. Sakura could sense Sasuke's anger from above her as she absorbed Karin's previous sentence. Then, as she contemplated the thought more she had to stifle a laugh. _**As if **_**Sasuke-kun would want **_**you! **_''I'm so-giggle-happy for you.'' She said putting her hand over her mouth. At that moment, Sasuke decided to jump down from the tree. ''Sakura.'' He said again looking agitated. ''And again I ask you, what?''

''Follow me.'' He said in a voice that dared you to disobey him. As he walked by Karin he glared at her so hard Sakura thought she would burst into flames. _'Oh joy! I get to follow a lunatic!'_

-

Merry Christmas Everybody!

I hope you liked this story! There isn't much affection in this one...but it will be a long story, so we'll see!

Pretty plz review! With suger on top and ice cream in the middle!(That sounds delicious!)

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

-Subaki no Yumo


	2. Chapter 2: The new destination

Seeing is believing......

#1 out of 2 stories

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T

Summary: Sakura and Naruto finally have a new lead on where Sasuke might be after two and a half years. They catch up with him and he immediatly starts fighting with Naruto. Next he fights with Sakura, when he is about to deliver the blow he stops. As he explains what he was feeling later on with Naruto, he is told it might be love. Sasuke doesn't believe in love unfortunatly.

-

_Recap:_

_I'll have you know that we are engaged!'' Karin shouted smugly. It was Juugo and Sasuke's turn to choke on their own spit and Suigetsu just fell back laughing. Sakura could sense Sasuke's anger from above her as she absorbed Karin's previous sentence. Then, as she contemplated the thought more she had to stifle a laugh. __**As if Sasuke-kun would want you! **__''I'm so-giggle-happy for you.'' She said putting her hand over her mouth. At that moment, Sasuke decided to jump down from the tree. ''Sakura.'' He said again, looking agitated. ''And again I ask you, what?''_

_''Follow me.'' He said in a voice that dared you to disobey him. As he walked by Karin he glared at her so hard Sakura thought she would burst into flames. 'Oh joy! I get to follow a lunatic!'_

_Seeing is believing....but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see......._

Chapter 2: The new destination

Sasuke ended up taking them to a beautiful stream, surrounded by trees that glowed just right in the light of the moon. As Sakura looked around, she couldn't help but be memorized by the scene. It was so simple, yet so beautifull! That is, until Sasuke snapped her out of her fantasy.

''Sakura.'' She snapped her head in his direction so fast she almost got whiplash. ''What?'' She replied, slightly annoyed that he kept calling her name. ''Why did the Hokage have you search for me when she gave up a year ago?'' He asked, his back facing her. ''Naruto and I begged he for one more mission to find you.'' She replied, trying to get next to him to see his expression. He turned to face her with a smirk on his face. ''Tell me. How does the Hokage find out where I am?'' He asked smugly. Sakura cocked her head to the side. He's implying something...but what. ''Lady Hokage gets the info from me. I scout for leads on your wearabouts all the time.'' She stared at him suspiciously, still wondring why he asked.

''Are you the only one who goes on information retreaveal missions involving me?'' She stared at him quizically. What the heck is he getting at!? ''Yes...'' She replied hesitently. Then Sasuke just stared at her. _'It's like he's witing for me to figure it out but..._arrrrrgh_! I can't believe I didn't see it before!'_

''If I'm gone...then the search for you will stop! I'm the only one who was qualified. It could take years to find somebody else!'' _Damn! _ ''So that's why you kidnapped me! You wanted the village to stop the search for you!'' He just continued to smirk. _ 'Smug ass...' _**My Sasuke-kun is so smart! **_'Whose side are you on?'_

_-_

_**''NAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'' **_Shizune and Naruto winced and stepped away from their Hokage in fear. ''I told you two not to go on that mission! I said I had a bad feeling about it! But nooooo! You to had to get all 'high and mighty' on me! He's our friend, we have to find him!''

''Urusai...'' Naruto muttered. ''He's an S-class criminal and- what did you just say to me?'' Tsunade asked, her face. ''I said shut up! You think your the only one worried about Sakura-chan!? All of Konaha is worried about her! But...I know for sure that Sasuke would never hurt her!'' Tsunade raised her fist and smacked it right down on the desk, breaking it in half..._again_. _'She loses more desks that way...now I have to order another.' _Shizune sighed as she stared at the _expensive _desk, broken in half.

Tsunade stared at Naruto with a look that could kill. Naruto just stared back in defiance. Tsunade then turned to look at Shizune, giving her a silent message. ''Fine, lady Tsunade. I'll take care of it this time.'' Shizune started pushing Naruto to the window. ''What are you doing Shizune?'' Naruto asked, angry that his meeting with the Hokage was being interupted. ''I'm sorry Naruto. Remember to use your chakra to slow down the fall.'' With that said she threw him _through _the window, breaking the glass. Tsunade smirked and turned to look at Shizune. ''Shizune, go order me a new desk...and a window.'' _sigh _''Right away ma'am.''

-

''By the way Sakura, you need to take off your ninja gear.'' Sakura stared at him. Why couldn't she keep her ninja gear? ''What for?'' Sasuke looked at her like she was mentally challenged. ''My team thinks your a regular civillian...and I'd like to keep it that way.'' Sakura groaned. She had _alot_ of stuff with her. Then she wondered why they payed no attention to the fact that she had on a headband. Or her weopen pouches. **They were blinded by our awesomeness! Shannaro! **She shrugged and took off all of her pouches where she kept her weopens and herbs.

Sasuke just watched her, looking uninterested. He was really wondering why she needed _five _pouches. Most shinobi only carried two, three at maximum. Two for weopens and sometimes one for paper bombs. He shrugged it off as nothing, although he kept staring at her.

Sakura just finished taking off her hidden weopens, she was now reaching for her headband. As she pulled it off she stopped to stare at it before she set it down on the pile with the rest of her stuff. She wanted to ask him why it mattered if his team thought she wasa regular civillian, but she chose to keep itto herself.

Sasuke stared to walk away, apparently signaling Sakura to follow. Before she left, she put all of her weopens and ect. into the pack she had brought with her, then ran to catch up with Sasuke.

-

''Sasuke-kun would never like that whore!'' Karin shouted. ''I don't know Karin. Our courages leader seems to have taken a liking to her.'' Suigetsu replied, siting next to Jugo while sharpening his blade. Karin huffed and put a few more sticks into the fire. ''Why would Sasuke-kun like a frail girl like her! She isn't even a ninja!'' She shouted as she st back down.

''Who are you calling frail! I could probaly kick your ass!'' Sakura shouted as both her and Sasuke arrived back at the camp. Sasuke just figured it would be much easier for _him _if he ignored everybody. So he just jumped into the tree he was sitting in earlier and closed his eyes. ''I'd like to see you try, bitch!'' Karin shouted back. Viens started popping on Sakura's forehead. **How dare she! Hell will freeze over before I let her get away with that! **Sakura stomped over to Karin and stuck out her fist. Karin copied the action, they were so close their foreheads were touching, and they were both red with anger. ''WOOT! Catfight!'' Suigetsu shouted, Juugo slapped him on the head.

''Karin.'' Sasuke said, fed up with all the yelling. Karin smirked at Sakura and stood up straight. ''Yes,

Sasuke-kun?'' She asked innocently. ''Urusai.'' He replied in monotone. ''Sakura, Juugo, and Suigetsu chuckled. Karin huffed and sat back down. Sakura went over to Suigetsu and Jugo and sat between them.

''Umm Juugo...what type of leader is Sasuke?'' Suigetsu had alot of words to describe him...but Sasuke was giving him the evil eye, so he kept his mouth shut. ''Well Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san is...a fearless-'' ''_cough_heartless_cough_'' Suigetsu interupted. ''He's heartless?'' Sakura asked, completly amazed. She remembered him as stoic...but not heartless. ''Yes he's heartless! He's a slave driver! Did you know this is the first break he let us take for two days! Normally, he just has us walk through the night!'' Suigetsu whispered so that the 'slave driver' couldn't hear him. Juugo shook his head and Sakura looked bemused. Karin glared at Suigetsu for talking that way about her Sasuke-kun. ''Then why did he decide to take a break tonight?'' Sakura asked. ''Because your here. Since your not a ninja we have to take more breaks since you don't have as much stamina as we do.'' Said Juugo. Sakura snorted.

''I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship!'' Suigetsu shouted, making the other two roll their eyes. Sakura went over to the tree where she left the blanket Juugo gave her. She carried back over to her new 'friends' so she could sleep by them. She figured Sasuke wouldn't care.

Meanwhile Sasuke was feeling a bit dissapointed. Not only because she moved away from him, but because she stopped adding the _-kun_ to his name. Not tht he would admit it.

(Skip to next day in the afternoon)

Sasuke got them up...in a not so gentle way. Actually, he went over and kicked all of them except for Sakura. ''Sakura, wake up.'' He said as he shook her gently. Karin glared at her. It wasn't fair that Sakura was getting all of the atention from _her _Sasuke-kun!

They were packing everything up. Sakura really didnt _have _anything _to _pack up. She then noticed that Juugo seemed to be having trouble fitting all of his clothes into his pack. She walked over to him and knelt down. ''Need some help?'' She asked sweetly. Juugo nodded. ''The problem is that you didn't fold them right. Here, I'll do it.'' It seems like all males had these problems. She remembered that Naruto and Sasuke used to be terrible at folding clothes too.

As they were jumping from tree to tree(Sakura on Suigetsu's shoulder since they thought she didn't know how climb trees) Sakura had a thought, where the hell were they going. Nobody had mentioned anything about there destination. At that moment Sakura decided to tap Suigetsu's shoulder. ''Where the hell are we going?'' She whispered to him. ''We're looking for Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.'' He whispered back. Sakura saw Sasuke tense ahead of them. He must have heared them. ''Do you guys know where he might be?'' She asked hopefully. Maybe if Sasuke killed Itachi, he would come back to the village. ''_I _have no idea. But sir stoicness must know, since he's taking us _somewhere.''_ Sakura sighed. Why was life so complicated? ''I saw him a few days ago. Do you think I should tell Sasuke-kun?'' She asked. Before Suigetsu had the chance to answer, Sasuke stopped abruptly. He snapped his gaze at Suigetsu, immediatly telling him to put Sakura down. Sasuke went over to Sakura and grabbed her by the waist before jumping down to the ground.

''Where was he?'' He asked, with his Sharingan flaring. Sakura shrunk a little at his gaze but answered nonetheless. ''H-he was...at the land of waves. I was on a mission there and I saw Naruto and Jiraiya-sama on there way back to the leaf village. Then Itachi and Kisame showed up to kidnap Naruto. Jiraiya-sama made them retreat though. He abruptly took hold of Sakura's hand and started walking in the oposite direction then before. The other three just jumped down and followed.

''Where are we going Sasuke-kun.'' Karin asked after a few minutes of silence. Sakura could have slapped her head. It was _silent _for a reason. Sasuke just growled without turning around to look at her. Karin shrunk back in fear and Sakura just rolled her eyes. ''We're going to the land of waves.'' Sakura answered for Sasuke. Karin just glared at her. Not only because she knew the answer, but because Sasuke-kun was still holding her hand. ''How do _you _know?'' She asked icily. ''Because she told him where to go.'' Suigetsu replied before Sakura had the chance. ''Shut up Suigetsu! Why would Sasuke-kun listen to her shes just a weak little b-'' ''Karin, urusai.'' Sasuke spat, fed up with the arguement. Just then Sakura relised that Sasuke's left arm was still lying limp at his side from their battle. Sakura stopped walking, causing Sasuke to stop aswell. ''What.'' He asked harshly. sakura shrugged off his rudeness and took hold of his left arm. He winced in pain, but she didn't seem to notice. Then her hands started glowing green as she healed his arm. Sasuke gave a _'grunt'_ of thanks and took hold of her hand again to continue walking. All the while Karin was glaring at her. ''TO THE MIST!'' Suigetsu shouted. Everybody turned their glares on him. ''What?''

-

**Happy New Year Everybody! Year 2009! WOOT!**

A/N: I know this isn't as long as the last one, but I wanted to update for new years eve. I hoped everybody liked it! Even though it's gonna be late, I'm going to post a New Year's fic sometime in January, so be looking for it! And dont stay up to late tonight!

Pretty plz review! With sugar on top and ice cream in the middle!(That sounds delicious!)

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

-Subaki no Yumo


	3. Chapter 3: Reincarnation:first sighting

**Sorry to the people who got story alert just now! I was correcting a few errors!**

Seeing is Believing.....

#1 out of 2 stories

A/N: I'm really really really sorry it took a month to update! I couldn't go to the library because of snow and I had internet problems, but it's fixed now. Here's your long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T

Summary: Sakura and Naruto finally have a new lead on where Sasuke might be after two and a half years. They catch up with him and he immediatly starts fighting with Naruto. Next he fights with Sakura, when he is about to deliver the blow he stops. As he explains what he was feeling later on with Naruto, he is told it might be love. Sasuke doesn't believe in love unfortunatly.

-

Recap:

_''We're going to the land of waves.'' Sakura answered for Sasuke. Karin just glared at her. Not only because she knew the answer, but because Sasuke-kun was still holding her hand. ''How do you know?'' She asked icily. ''Because she told him where to go.'' Suigetsu replied before Sakura had the chance. ''Shut up Suigetsu! Why would Sasuke-kun listen to her shes just a weak little b-'' ''Karin, urusai.'' Sasuke spat, fed up with the arguement. Just then Sakura relised that Sasuke's left arm was still lying limp at his side from their battle. Sakura stopped walking, causing Sasuke to stop aswell. ''What.'' He asked harshly. Sakura shrugged off his rudeness and took hold of his left arm. He winced in pain, but she didn't seem to notice. Then her hands started glowing green as she healed his arm. Sasuke gave a 'grunt' of thanks and took hold of her hand again to continue walking. All the while Karin was glaring at her. ''TO THE MIST!'' Suigetsu shouted. Everybody turned their glares on him. ''What?''_

_Seeing is believing....but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see......._

Chapter 3:Reincarnation: First Sighting!

(A/N: This is going to be a long one, that's why it took so long to update!)

They're only a few hours away from the land of waves. Sakura was now tending to a beaten up Suigetsu who looked as if he had been thrown into a tree. She was also very tired since she only got two hours of sleep during their journey, and also cofused. She remembered waking up once when Suigetsu asked her if she wanted to rest her head on his lap. She had agreed and then quickly fell asleep. But when she woke up the second time she was resting on Sasuke's lap, and he looked really tired, he was also looking murderously at Suigetsu. Then Suigetsu explained roughly what happened.

_Flashback! Buckle up!_

_'Oh lord of the emotionless! Are we almost there, I need to hydrate soon.'' Suigetsu said to the already pissed off leader. He was already pissed off because Suigetsu and Jugo had been complaining for the last four hours._

_He just grunted in response and kept draging Sakura along with him. Unaware that she was about to pass out from walking two nights in a row with no rest. Poor Sakura, she was trying not to complain. Jugo and Suigetsu however, noticed her trouble to stay counscious and tried to help her out. Their persisting started to worsen when Karin just dropped to the ground and Jugo had to carry her. He's anticipating his revenge so much that he won't even let them rest for a second!_

_Now Jugo was just plain annoyed. He didn't want his to friend to be so tired. He figured it was because she wasn't a ninja so she wasn't used to going a full forty-eight hours without sleep.(Although that didn't explain Karin)It's really because she hadn't slept much the night before they left because she was trying to think of ways to escape. But then she relized that she really didn't want to. When she had seen an opening to run for it she just sat there. Then she had an idea. Maybe if she could at least get Sasuke back on the friend level that she could just ask him to come back after his revenge. That way he might say yes. But she also discovered another reason as to why she really didn't want to leave. She was still in love with him. No matter how much she wished she wasn't, she was. _

_So now she was stuck trying to keep counscious so she wouldn't anger him more then he already was. Jugo, now fet up with this, tossed Karin over to Suigetsu(who almost dropped her) and walked infront of their leader, blocking his path. _

_''What?!'' He hissed, angry that he was stopped. He intended to walk the whole three days without stopping.(Is he crazy!) _

_''We need a break.'' Jugo said calmly. ''No'' was his only answer as Sasuke proceded to walk around him. This time it was Suigetu who blocked his path after putting Karin down on the ground gently. ''We're tired, hungry, thirsty, and Sakura is about to pass out like Karin did.'' Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who was now leaning against his back trying to keep her eyes open. His eyes softened as he layed her down on the ground. He then mumbled that they had two hours to rest and started looking for a tree to sit in. _

_Suigetsu just stared at the pink haired maiden. When Karin just passed out on the ground Sasuke didn't even stop to look. But when Sakura was tired he let them take a break. It seams their emotionless leader might be a little infatuated with the cherryblossem. He then decided to test this theory. _

_He sat on the ground next to Sakura and poked her nose a few times. Sakura grunted indacating that she was awake, but didn't open her eyes. ''Hey pinky. Wanna rest your head on my lap so your hair won't get dirty.'' He said in a surprisingly nice way. She scrunched up her face at the nickname and then half nodded before falling asleep again. Suigetsu gently lifted her slightly so her head was resting on his lap. This got the attention of the brooding Uchiha who was now glaring full force at Suigetsu's back. _

_Now Suigetsu decided to pump it up a little. He would never abuse her since he now thought of her as one of the few people he could tolerate, so he just started to play in her hair a little. Sakura sighed in her sleep which only caused the Uchiha's aura to flare up. 'He's jealous, it's working!' Then just to see what would happen, he acted as if he was reaching for Sakura's shirt. Before he even moved his hand two inches from her hair he was thrown into a tree. He looked up to see a seething Sasuke with an innocent Sakura on his lap. Although in pain, he managed to crack a smile before falling unconscious himself. Sakura woke up a few minutes later...._

_End flashback! Yall come back now, ya here!_

That's where they are now. As Sakura contemplated what Suigetsu told her, she glared at Sasuke. He didn't have to hurt Suigetsu so badly! No matter how annoying he is!(Suigetsu didn't tell her _what _made Sasuke angry)

Sasuke noticed her glare and stared back with indifference. He saw no reason as to why she was mad. He then decided that they had enough rest since both Sakura and Karin(barely) are awake now. He stood up and started walking without a word. Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin followed. Sakura on the other hand had to hurry and pack up her medical supplies. When she finally got all her supplies into her pack it seemed like team snake was already gone.

Any other person would probally try to find the people who brought them here so they wouldn't get lost. Sakura, on the otherhand, decided to use this time to walk around without having to worry about keeping up with Sasuke. He would find her eventually anyway...if he cared about her. This would be a perfect way to test their relationship. Maybe she was already back on the friend level...

_not to far away in the land of waves_

''Hey kid! Get your dirty little hands off my produce!'' Shouted the vendor standing next to the fruit stand. The small three year old girl shrunk back in fear. She then ran around the corner and hid behind a building. (she looks like a mix between Haku, and Rin from Inuyasha)She looked behind her and saw a fountain. She then decided that she would have to be sneaky if she ever wanted to live and not die of hunger. She decided to use the trick she taught herself a few months ago. She went over to the fountain and took some water into her hands. She comcentrated on it until it froze into a long ice sickle. It was about the width of a door.

Hiding the ice behind her back, she walked calmly back to the stand. The vendor was staring at her expectantly. In a flash she poked the ice through three apples and ran for it.

''Hey you filthy mongrul! Get your ass back here!'' He yelled at her. When she looked behind her she saw three big musculed men. She tried to pick up the pace but it was hard to run with such short legs. After about twenty minutes of running she looked around and saw that she was now in a forest. She looked behind her but didn't see the goons anymore. As she was deciding to turn back she suddenly colided with a medium sized, pink-haired teenager.

Just as Sakura was deciding which way to go, a little girl suddenly colided with her. The girl looked startled and held her hands in front of her face as if someone was going to hit her. Sakura got down on her knees and removed the girls arms from her face and gave her a Naruto like grin. The little girl didn't grin back, but she wasn't scared anymore either. She looked skeptic.

''What's your name sweety?'' Sakura asked looking down on the three year old.

''...My name's Hisoka.'' She replied hesitently.

''My name is Sakura, you can call me Saku.'' Sakura then noticed the ice sickle she was holding. Further observation showed that there were apples stuck on to it. ''Did you take those from someone?'' Hisoka whimpered as she nodded. Sakura held out her hand for the ice sickle, Hisoka gave it to her without hesitation. Sakura then went in her pack and pulled out an energy bar. ''This bar should last you awhile. It's made with special ingrediants so you won't be hungry for hours.''

Hisoka took it and ate it ravenously. Sakura looked on sadly at the little girl. _'She must be homeless. I feel so sorry for her. I've got to help!' _''Do you have any parents Hisoka?'' Hisoka chewed the last bits of the bar and swalowed. ''Not anymore. My mommy and daddy died last year.'' She replied. Sakura thought she would be depressed, but Hisoka seemed passive about it. '' 'cuse me Saku, are you going to take tose apples back to teh village?'' _**'I wonder why she can't pronounce her h's correctly?'**_ Sakura just remembered the ice and apples she was holding. She also realized that the ice didn't feel cold. It wasn't melting either. Sakura tried to pry the apples off of it, but they wouldn't budge. ''I'll do it.'' Hisoka offered. Sakura handed the ice sickle over to her.

Hisoka held it verlicaly, it then suddenly melted and the apples fell into her arms. Sakura stared at Hisoka in shock. _**'How the heck did she do that! **_**We **_**can't even do that!' **_Hisoka handed the apples to Sakura. ''Would you hold 'em for me Saku?'' Hisoka asked like the cute little girl she is. ''Um...of course! Do you know the way to the land of waves?'' Hisoka looked at her like she was slow. ''Uh huh! That's where I came from, it's only a little bit away!'' She then grabbed Sakura's hand and they started off to the village.

_team snake_

Jugo and Suigetsu were seething. Karin was jumping for joy. Sasuke was indifferent. Jugo and Suigetsu had been looking all around for Sakura, while Karin and Sasuke acted as if they didn't care. ''Can we **please **turn back now!? Poor Pinky could've been killed!'' Suigetsu shouted. Sasuke shook his head and they kept on walking. ''Why not! I thoought she was our prisoner!'' Sasuke grunted in annoyance and ignored him. ''Oh, be quiet Suigetsu! It's not as if we _need _her. She's not even a ninja!'' Karin shouted, only making Suigetsu worry more. Although Jugo was worried too, he kept quiet. He figured that Sasuke must have some sort of plan for _something_. He would _never _leave Sakura alone if she could get hurt! Would he?

Little did they know that they have been walking parellel to Sakura the whole time. Sasuke has been following her using his sharingan so he wouldn't lose sight of her. He wanted to see what she'd do. Sasuke then spotted a small girl running twoards Sakura. When Sakura stoped to talk to her, Sasuke stopped as well and simply sat in the tree just above them. The members of team snake were simply confused. After a while Sakura stopped talking to the girl and they started walking away. Unfortunatly, he didn't see the girl do her trick with the apples since her back was turned to him.

Sasuke then jumped down from the tree and ran off to follow them. Karin immediatly went after him. The two remaining males _walked _after them.

_In the village..._

''We're here Saku! Tis is where I live!'' Hisoka shouted pulling Sakura along the streets. ''It sure is busy here.'' Sakura said as she glanced around at all the stores and people. ''Uh huh! Dats because day built a bridge here a year ago! It brought lots of people here!'' Hisoka said as she kept leading Sakura somwhere. ''Where are we going Hisoka?'' Hisoka smiled brightly as she kept walking. ''To teh hotel! Saku needs a place to stay! It's free dis week!'' _'She is so cute! I can't just leave her here with nobody to take care of her!' _They just then arrived at the entrance of the hotel called 'Misty Suites'. _**'Thats a dumb name' **_''You go inside Saku! I'll be right back!'' With that, Hisoka ran around the corner. She was gone so fast Sakura didn't see which way she went.

_Hisoka_

She was running down the street when she came across an old shack. She rushed right in and went to the bedroom. ''Itachi-chan! Itachi-chan, where are you!'' Hisoka yelled looking all around the bedroom. Itachi walked noislessly in the room behind her, dressed in his Akatski robe. Hisoka turned around and jumped in surprise. ''Oh! There you are Itachi-chan! You scared me!'' Itachi simply motioned for the girl to follow him out the room and she did. ''Are you leaving Itachi-chan?'' Hisoka asked sadly. He nodded. She ran up to him and hugged his leg since that's all she could reach. Itachi looked down at her and put his hand on her head. She then looked up at his arm. When she found him it was bleeding very badly, now it didn't have a scratch on it. ''Your arm is all better?'' He simply nodded.(Not very talkative, is he?)

Hisoka then just remembered something. ''Before you leave, would you like to meet Saku-chan? She is my new friend!'' Itachi's gaze on her hardened at the mention of Sakura. ''No thankyou Hisoka.'' Itachi said as he turned to leave. ''Bye Itachi-chan! I'll miss you lots!'' With that he walked out the door. Hisoka followed soon after and looked around. _'He sure is fast!' _She then turned and ran back to the hotel. Before she could get there she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. _'He looks like Itachi-chan' _The man kept on walking. Hisoka ran to catch up. ''Ello! My name's Hisoka! Wat's yours?'' She asked politely. ''Sasuke'' He mumbled as he picked up his pace so Hisoka had to jog to keep up. ''Um...are you related to Itachi-chan? Cause you look like 'im!'' Hisoka asked brightly. She was shocked when Sasuke just suddenly stopped walking. He turned to look at her with his sharingan flaring. Hisoka, used to seeing the sharingan already, wasn't frightened. ''You are related to Itachi-chan! You gots teh same eyes!'' Hisoka shouted, jumping up and down happily. Sasuke, with his temper cooled down a little, knelt down to the girls level.

''Do you know where Itachi is?'' Sasuke said while trying to keep his temper in check. Hisoka was about to answer, but a red-headed female came out of nowhere and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm. If not for his quick reflexes, he would have fell over. Instead he just stood up. ''There you are Sasuke-kun! I've been looking all over for you!'' Karin shouted, making Hisoka think she's crazy. Sasuke just pushed Karin off him. Karin then noticed Hisoka standing in front of them. ''Oh! Hello little girl! What's your name?'' Karin asked in a baby voice. _'She acts like I'm stupid, I'll teach 'er a lesson!' _''Ello lady who is ugly beyond all reason! My name's Hisoka!'' Karin glared at the girl and Sasuke just glared at anything, he was impatient.

''If you will 'cuse me, I have to get back to Saku!'' Hisoka said as she started to walk away. Sasuke and Karin followed her since he needed answers and because she knew where Sakura was. He then had thought. _'She looks alot like Haku. Just who is this child?' _In only about a minute or so they arrived at the hotel, and only then did Hisoka notice they we're following her. ''Can I 'elp you?'' Hisoka asked them. Sasuke decided to find Sakura first before he asked about Itachi. ''Where is Sakura?'' Sasuke asked impatiently. Karin groaned. _'We came here to look for her!?' _Hisoka blinked. ''Saku should be in one of teh rooms. Wy, do you know 'er?'' Sasuke sighed impatiently, ''Yes I know her.'' He repled. ''Wait here ten!'' Hisoka said as she went up to the front desk.

''Cuse me! Do you know which room Sakura is in?'' The man at the desk typed in something on his computer. ''Room 225'' He replied. ''Tank you!'' Hisoka shouted as she ran back to Sasuke and Karin.

''Saku is in room 225 Sasu!'' Sasuke grunted at the nickname he was given. ''Hisoka, have you ever heared of a boy named Haku?'' Sasuke asked, noticing how similar they look. ''Yep! I'm 'is reincarnation!'' Hisoka replied as if it was obvious. Sasuke stared at her in shock. Karin was wondering why a three year old girl knew a word like 'reincarnation'.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

preview of the next chapter:

_''Hisoka's Haku's reincarnation! Sakura shouted. Hisoka nodded proudly. ''Itachi-chan told me so!'' The whole room went silent at the mention of his name. ''Do you know where he is?'' Sakura finally asked. ''Nope! But I know where 'e is going!'' _

A/N: I know that there wasn't much romance in this chapter and that Sasuke was ooc in the flashback part, but it will get better! Again, Sorry for not updating in a month, but I had a hectic schedule. The next update will be much sooner though! I'll update on Valentine's day! I'll also be putting up a SasuXSaku oneshot if I have the time! Hope you liked this chapter and the preview of the next. Also, I changed my mind about posting a new year's fic. I don't know how I'd start it.

Pretty plz review! With sugar on top and ice cream in the middle!(That sounds delicious!)

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

-Subaki no Yumo


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Kamiko

Seeing is believing......

#1 out of 2 stories

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Lo Lo's Favorite Reviews(real name is Logan):

1. NEBSparky86: I love this story! I actually have a couple of ideas for you write in ur story.

2. S.: S'kay. I like Hisoka. Haku was really cool, so it should be interesting to see him in a fanfiction. Not many people include even his name.

3. Sakura Haruno...CHA!: YES, YOU UPDATED! CHA! Wow, that was really good, I agree that Karin needs . . . to go to the mental house or something. Only she is stupid enough to insult Sakura in front of Sasuke, I mean really! IF you like Karin, I'm so sorry about that whole thing about Karin going to the mental house! I just assume that you don't, but I love this story! Keep it up, PLEASE, and PLEASE update soon! Another good thing to my day! Thanks for writing!

Lo Lo: It's okay, I hate Karin, I even have the I Hate Karin club thing on my profile. When I say hate I mean with a BURNING PASSION! SHE WILL NEVER STEAL SASUKE FROM SAKURA!!! Sorry to people who like her...I just don't. If you want proof Sasuke cares for Sakura then look at the bottom of my profile before you read this chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T But I would love too!

Summary: Sakura and Naruto finally have a new lead on where Sasuke might be after two and a half years. They catch up with him and he immediatly starts fighting with Naruto. Next he fights with Sakura, when he is about to deliver the blow he stops. As he explains what he was feeling later on with Naruto, he is told it might be love. Sasuke doesn't believe in love unfortunatly. Not to mention he has Hisoka to worry about!

-

Recap:

_''Room 225'' He replied. ''Tank you!'' Hisoka shouted as she ran back to Sasuke and Karin. ''Saku is in room 225 Sasu!'' Sasuke grunted at the nickname he was given. ''Hisoka, have you ever heared of a boy named Haku?'' Sasuke asked, noticing how similar they looked. ''Yep! I'm 'is reincarnation!'' Hisoka replied as if it was obvious. Sasuke stared at her in shock. Karin was wondering where a three year old girl learned a word like 'reincarnation'._

_Seeing is believing....but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see......._

Chapter 4: Enter Kamiko: The fourth sharingan weilder!

They were making there way to Sakura's floor. Unfortunatly, it's taking a long time since Hisoka just _had to press _**every **button.

''Hisoka's Haku's reincarnation!'' Sakura shouted. Hisoka nodded proudly. ''Tachi-chan told me so!'' The whole room went silent at the mention of his name. ''Do you know where he is?'' Sakura finally asked. ''Nope! But I know where 'e is going!'' ''Where?'' Hisoka opened her mouth to answer but was interupted by the gang of ninja that just busted through the wall. _'Damn! There back again!'_

Sakura then scooped Hisoka up in her arms and ran down the hall towards the stairs. As soon as Sakura started running Sasuke and Karin followed close behind. ''Why the hell are we running!?'' Karin shouted/ asked

''There are sound ninja after us! They were already here before! Apparently they aren't so happy about Sasuke killing their boss! Kabuto is here as well!'' Sakura shouted running down the flights without turning back. ''They came in my room through a window a few minutes ago. But they sensed you guys coming and decided that they would attack you, so I decided to get the hell out of there and get you guys away too.''

They finally ran down the last flight of stairs, through the lobby, and out the door. They didn't stop running until they reached the edge of the village where it was less populated.

''How close are they?'' Sasuke asked. ''They're about-'' Karin began but Sakura interrupted, ''1 mile away and closing in. Fast!'' Sasuke smirked while Karin glared. Sasuke once again took off running to find Jugo and Suigetsu with Sakura and Karin following. Hisoka had been listening to everything they were saying and understood most of it. Despite her age, she is very intelligent, thanks to Itachi. '_So...they were running away from some kind of enemy ninja who were after Sasuke for killing their leader. Simple enough.' _Hisoka then heard a faint whizzing sound. She then tugged on Sakura's sleeve. ''What is it Hisoka?'' Sakura asked sweetly despite the crises. ''A kunai from far away is coming.'' Hisoka replied. ''It's 'eading for ta ugly women.'' If not for the situation Sakura would've laughed.''Karin! Move to your left!'' Sakura shouted. ''Why should I?'' Karin replied heatedly. ''Just move to your damned left!'' Sakura shouted, losing her patience with this girl. ''No! You just want to be next to Sasuke-kun!''

Hisoka then reached into Sakura's backpack and pulled out a water bottle. Squirting the water in her hands grabbed the attention of all the ninjas. Hisoka stared at the water in consentration as it formed the shape of a kunai. It then split up into three more kunai's. Instead of just one there were four enemy kunai's that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Karin didn't have enough time to react. Hisoka threw all four ice kunai's at the enemy's weopens. A _'clanging' _sound could be heard as they all dropped to the ground and the ninja's kept on running.

Sasuke stared back at Hisoka in confusion. How could she tell that those kunai were coming when he didn't even sense them until they almost hit Karin. He then smirked, he had alot to learn about this kid.

-

_Konoha_

_-_

''But Grandma! I'm not to sure anymore! I think Sakura-chan's fine!'' Naruto shouted at a worried/angry looking Tsunade. ''But we can't be sure of that! Sasuke is an S-class criminal, who knows what he's done with Sakura!'' Naruto grunted, ''I don't think she's in any danger! Teme would never hurt Sakura-chan!''

''Lets hope so. But, I'm still assigning you to this mission! You'll go with squad 8 and team Gai. Now get the hell out of my office!'' Shizune sighed, _'Some things never change'_

-

Sasuke could hear slight movement from the trees around him. _'Damn, they caught up to us!' _He then activated his sharingan and took a look around. He could see about twenty ninja on either side of them and about ten behind them, for a total of fifty. It shouldn't be two hard since they seemed to be rookies. What bothered him was the fact that he couldn't find Kabuto. ..That...and the fact that there was a three year old involved in this. He may not be the most heart-felt person around, but he still wouldn't want to watch a little kid get killed. Why did Sakura bring her along anyway? She could've dropped Hisoka off while they were running through the village. _'Damn! We don't have time for this.' _Sasuke then turned his head to give Sakura a look she caught on to quickly.

_''That look! He used to use it when- oh god! We gotta get the hell out of the way!' _Sasuke then stopped running and made some hand signs. Sakura somehow managed to push Karin behind Sasuke with her. Sasuke then took a deep breath and let out a giant flame.

_'Wow! Sasu-chan is so awesome! Just like Tachi-chan'(I changed it from Itachi to 'Tachi' because it sounds cuter) _Hisoka thought while watching Sasuke take out half of the enemy ninja. _'Maybe I can help!'_

''Saku-chan! Let me down please!'' Sakura shook her head. ''We're in the middle of a battle Hisoka. I don't want you to get hurt.'' ''But I can stall for time!'' Hisoka protested. ''How?'' Sakura asked disbelievingly. Athought that trick with the water was helpful, she doubted Hisoka could help them now. ''I'll sow you! Just trust me!'' Sakura put her down hesitently. But just in case she stood close to her. As soon as Sakura set Hisoka down Sasuke was in front of them both.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Sasuke asked, looking around for the other twenty-five ninja he missed. Hisoka stepped so she was beside him.''I can 'elp Sasu-chan! I can stall tem until you find that Kabuto guy!''

Sasuke glared at Sakura while she just stared back blankly. ''No Hisoka, I don't need any help.'' Hisoka looked dissapointed, but then it turned to determination. ''I don't care! I'm gonna 'elp!'' With that, she took Sakura's water bottle and ran about three feet in front of Sasuke.

At Just that moment, The remaining ninja and another fifty(75 in total) decided to jump out of the trees and into the open and charge forward. _'Damn! How did I not see them!' _Sasuke thought as he contemplated what to do. ''Sasu-chan! Tell teh ugly lady to come closer!'' Hisoka shouted. That just reminded him that Hisoka was in danger. Sakura, seeing that Sasuke ignored Hisoka's request pulled Karin closer to them. ''Sasuke-kun, do you really think that kid can stall them.'' Sasuke ignored Karin completely and stared intently at Hisoka.

Hisoka waited until they got a little closer and then threw the bottle of water in the air. She stared at it for a few seconds and then it burst, spreading the wate around them until it fromed the shape of a transparent ice-dome. _'Wow! I didn't know she could do that!' _Sakura thought as she stared at the scene in shock. Karin was also in shock but at the same time angry. _'That showoff! I'll get rid of that toddler one way or another! She's to much of a distraction for Saauke-kun! But not as much as Sakura! As soon as this is all over, she's going down!' _Sasuke stared at the scene passively, as if expecting such. ''Wow! Great job Hisoka! How long can you keep it up?'' Sakura asked, still slightly in shock. Hisoka flashed her a toothy grin. ''I can keep this going for a total of twenty minutes, Saku-chan!''

Sasuke decided to use this time to think of an idea. The first thing to do is to locate Kabuto, but he also has to deal with the _seventy-five _other guys. ''Hisoka is there anyway for us to walk out of the dome without you having to open it?'' Sakura asked, already forming a plan in her head. Hisoka shrugged, ''I'm not sur. Never tried it before. But I tink teh only way out is underground. I gots ice underneat us incase some people's try teh sneak in. I could release the ice underground wit-out tem knowing for a sec. Want me teh do it now?''

Sakura thought about this for a second. What was she going to do once she got out there? Sasuke soon answered that question. ''Sakura, go out there and distract them. Do you have any jutsu's that will keep them busy?'' The only thing she could think of was stomping her foot to the ground and opening up a huge crater for them to fall in. _'Why not?' _ ''Alright Hisoka, are you ready. Hisoka nodded and concentrated on the ground. ''It's done!'' The ground didn't even look like it changed. Sakura made a handsign and in a few seconds there was nothing left but a hole in the ground where she was standing. Hisoka stared at the ground again and the underground ice sheild was back up.

-

''We are almost done with the preporations lord Kabuto-san.'' The purple headed girl said as she was finishing the last touches of the jutsu she created. ''Excellent work as usual Kamiko-chan. You are my best deciple, and my most wonderful creation.'' Kabuto replied as he went over the notes portaining to the jutsu. ''Thank you lord Kabuto-san, I assume you are going back to the battle field now?'' Kabuto scanned the notes one more time and stood up. ''Of course I am, and you ar coming to.'' Kamiko looked at him in fear. ''B-but my lord! I have never battled in a _real _fight before! Only similations!'' Kabuto proceeded to drag her out the door.

''_That, _is why you should test your skills now! I can't wait to see the look on that meddlesome Uchiha's face when he sees what you can do!'' Kamiko looked down and continued to follow her master.

-

Sakura looked around at all the giant gaping craters she preduced. _Heh heh, guess I went a little overboard. But atleast all those guys are dead. __**CHA! I rock! **_Although she couldn't see into the dome, she waved, letting them know it was safe. Hisoka then released the dome. Sasuke didn't think of one plan during that span of fifteen minutes. Sometimes when he came close he thought of a way Kabuto could some how beat it. Other times the strategy depended on where Kabuto would make his entrance, but since he was no longer sure if Kabuto was still even here, they were useless. Why did they have to attack now.

To make problems worse for them, Hisoka fainted from exaustion. Sakura ran over and picked Hisoka up in her arms. ''Do you have a plan for catching Kabuto yet Sasuke?'' Sakura asked, looking at his frustrated face. ''Of course he has a plan! My Sasuke-kun always has a plan!'' Sakura's eye twitched when she refered to Sasuke as 'hers' but she didn't say anything. Sasuke was going to reply but something interupted him.

It was the sound of someone running towards them. Sasuke and Karin got into position while Sakura stepped back so Hisoka wouldn't get hurt. Kamiko jumped down from the tree she was in and landed about four feet away from Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sakura and Karin's jaws dropped. _This girl looks like Sasuke in female versin with purple hair and eyes.' _Kabuto soon landed behind her. ''Hello Sasuke, I see you've met my apprentice, Kamiko. I must warn you...she's not to be taken lightly!'' All three of them stared at the female who was just standing regularly, but looking frightened.

''Ha! She's scared, I bet she's not so tough!'' Karin teased, making Sasuke and Sakura roll their eyes. Kabuto looked angry for a second, but then he smirked. ''Why don't you put your money where your mouth is.'' Karin smirked, _'This is going to be so easy! I can finally prove something to Sasuke-kun!' _''Bring it on!''

_'Oh my gawd, I actually think that if she does this...she's going to die.' __**CHA! I get to watch! **_''Don't do it Karin, I think she's to strong for you!'' Karin ignored her and charged forward towards Kamiko. Kamiko didn't move in the slightest until the last second. It happened in such a blur, you could hardly see it. In about one second, Kamiko swung her right arm and knocked Karin through five trees. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the scene while Sasuke made no move to help Karin.

''There's another surprise in store for you Sasuke.'' Sasuke stared at Kabuto in question, as did Sakura. ''U-um lord Kabuto-san...do I have to?'' Kabuto glared as Kamiko shrunk back in fear. Kamiko closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. Revealing red eyes with three black prongs. In no less then two seconds Kamiko was pinned up to a tree with Sasuke's hand against her neck. ''How did you get that kekkai genkai?'' Sasuke asked menacingly. ''I-I was bo-orn with i-it.'' Kamiko replied, having to struggle in order to breath. Sasuke tightened his hold on her neck. ''Don't lie to me!'' Kabuto shook his head and smiled. ''She's telling the truth Sasuke, she's part of your clan...well part of _you _technically. I _made_ her from your DNA.''

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooooh shocking. I feel bad for Sasuke, not only does he have to figure out his feelings for Sakura _and_ wonder what to do with Hisoka...now he has to worry about a cloned female version of himself runing around!

Preview of next chapter:

_''No! Don't kill her Sasuke! She's just following orders! She's part of your family now!'' Sasuke's arm stopped in it's tracks._

Plz! Plz! Plz! Plz! Review!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

-Subaki no Yumo


	5. Chapter 5: Cousin vs Cousin

Seeing is believing......

I know what your thinking...WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG! I really don't have an excuse...I was just _really _focusing on school since I have to have a 3.0 to get into the highschool I want to got to and I only have a 2.88. Only 12 more points!

Summary info!: I think I might change the summary completly! It will still follow the same story line...but there will be a few changes to make it even better! ^_^!

-

I had some people PM me some questions, so here are the answers!

Frequently asked questions:

Q: How old is Kamiko? Does she have any special jutsu?

A: Kamiko is technically 4 months old, but she was made to be 14. She actually has three special jutsu's because Kabuto implanted them in her brain after stealing them from someone else. You'll understand later.

Q: When's Hisoka going to come to?

A: She should wake up in this chapter

Q: How old's Hisoka?

A: 3, she was born right after Haku died.

Q: How come Hisoka's so smart, yet she talks funny?

A: She's smart becuse Itachi taught her alot of....well...things. She talks that way because she's 3 and I just thought it would be cute. ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T But I would love too! Waaaah!

Recap:

_Kamiko closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. Revealing red eyes with three black prongs. In no less then two seconds Kamiko was pinned up to a tree with Sasuke's hand against her neck. ''How did you get that kekkai genkai?'' Sasuke asked menacingly. ''I-I was bo-orn with i-it.'' Kamiko replied, having to struggle in order to breath. Sasuke tightened his hold on her neck. ''Don't lie to me!'' Kabuto shook his head and smiled. ''She's telling the truth Sasuke, she's part of your clan...well part of __**you**__ technically. I __**made**__ her from your DNA.''_

_Seeing is believing....but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see......._

Chapter 5: Cousin vs. Cousin: A Family That Bonds!

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared awe struck at Kabuto. Sasuke's shock caused him to loosen his hold on Kamiko. As soon as she caught her breath, she took hold of Sasuke's wrist and swung him upwards, causing him to hit the top of the tree.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura yelled, not realizing she used the the suffix. She tried to run over to him but Kamiko quickly made a clone and restrained her on the ground, making a few vains pop on Sakura's forehead. _'__**How dare she! I think she got some dirt in our mouth!' **_

At that moment, Hisoka decided to wake up from her spot on the ground, not five feet from where Sakura was on the ground. ''Saku-chan, are you alright?'' Hisoka asked, glaring daggers at the purple haired freak who looked like a female version of Sasu-chan. ''I-I'm fine, stay back.'' Sakura replied, spitting dirt from her mouth.

-------------------------------

Sasuke's half awake mind

-------------------------------

0o0 _Flashback 0o0 Buckle Up!_

Two months after Sasuke joined Orochimaru

_Sasuke was sitting on the ground panting and sweating. He just about finished another brutal training session with Orochimaru. He didn't do as well as well since he was distracted with thoughts of the leaf village. He hated to admit it, but he was feeling homesick. _

_''Is ssssomething wrong Ssssasuke-kun? You seem disssstracted?'' Sasuke glared at the ground, ignoring the M. Jackson homo. Orochimaru gave his 'knowing' pedophile smirk. ''Are you homesick Sasuke-kun, maybe I can help.'' Sasuke turned his glare to Orochimaru for using the suffix that only sounded right when a certain pink haired kunoichi said it. How the hell could he help anyway? In a second there was a Sakura clone to his left and a Naruto clone to his right, both smiling brightly. Sasuke glared at them, not seeing Orochimaru's sick joke as funny. ''I need to cut this meeting short. You can train with these bunshins for a while.'' Sasuke sighed and stood up to walk away. Why train with kage bunshin's?_

_''Excuse me, Sasuke-kun!'' The Sakura bunshin called when she noticed he was trying to leave. Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. ''Don't you want to train with us? We're stronger than the originals.'' The bunshin said, hopefully. ''Yeah! We'll beat your ass Teme!'' The Naruto bunshin added._

_Sasuke smirked at how alike they were to the originals. Before he could respond, Kabuto came into the training field. ''Excuse me Sasuke, but I need to take you in for an exam and run some tests for...certain things. _

_Sasuke walked right past him. ''I'm afraid it's not optional Sasuke. I don't want to have to use force.'' Sasuke stopped and smirked. He then dissapeared in a sweep of leaves. ''Clones! Find him and bring him to the clinic!'' Kabuto said and turned to go back into the building. 'Sakura' and 'Naruto' shrugged and went after Sasuke. _

_**2 hours later...**_

_It took the whole damn base(even some of the cooks), but they finally captured him. 'Sakura' then knocked him unconcious(with some struggle) and took him to Kabuto. Kabuto extracted about two pints of Sasuke's blood and ordered the clones to take him to his room. _

_''Finally! I can make a vessel much more worthy to Orochimaru than Sasuke! I only need one more ingredient. Kabuto took out the vile of Juugo's blood. 'Hmm...why should I wait until it's created to give it the curse mark? Why not make it __**part **__of the curse mark.......?'_

_0o0End Flashback0o0 Y'all come back now! Ya hear! _

Sasuke got up slowly and snuck behind Kabuto as Sakura and Hisoka kept Kamiko distracted. Sasuke quietly charged up his chidori nagashi. Kabuto was basically beaming with pride as he watched his creation. Sasuke thrust arm straight through Kabuto's body.

The sound of flesh tearing made the three females look behind them. Kamiko froze on the spot as she watched Kabuto's dead body fall to the ground. Sakura took this chance to get off the ground and pin Kamiko down. Sasuke simply wiped the blood off his arm as if it were nothing and smirked in Kamiko's direction. Then Sasuke, Sakura and Hisoka's eyes widened when they noticed Kamiko's eyes turn black and her hair turn black with with purple highlights.. Kamiko effortesly threw Sakura off her and stood up. At first Sasuke thought she was using Orochimaru's curse mark. But he noticed that she looked exactly the same, she just had black hair and eyes now...and there was no longer any emotion, as if she were mindless.

Hisoka ran beside Sakura to see if she was alright. _'See doesn't look like see's got any wounds...' _Hisoka jumped as the Sakura she was sitting by dissapeared. Hisoka looked around and saw Sakura standing next to Sasuke. She looked to her left and saw Karin getting up.

Sakura was basically a nervous reck right now. She had no idea how they were going to beat Kamiko. '_She seems like she might be just as strong as Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Shit! We need a plan!' _Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke. He was grinding his teeth and his fists were balled up. But what confused Sakura was the fact he was smirking. _'He's looking forward to this!? What is he, crazy!?' _

Sasuke stared head on at Kamiko. This could be good training for his fight with Itachi. Kamiko stared back at him blankly. At the same time they charged at each other. They matched each other punch for punch and kick for kick. _'Obviously regular taijutsu won't work on her.' _

Kamiko went into her pouch and took out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. She quickly scribbled something on it. Kamiko pushed the paper against her chest and absorbed it. Her eyes then changed from black to a vibrant yellow. Black flames surrounded her hands and feet.

''This could be a problem.'' Sasuke stated simply. Sakura gawked at him. ''You think!?'' She shouted, only to be ignored. Kamiko slammed her fist into the ground, causing large rocks surrounded with black flames to come flying towards them. Sasuke just looked on ahead stoicly. With a sigh Sakura kicked her heel into the ground sending boulders flying towards the oncoming rocks.

They canceled each other out with a big 'BOOM!' _'__**Why the hell was he so calm!? Did he just **_**know**_** we would do that!?**_

Not too far away Karin was slowly making her way into a standing position. She was seething as she watched the match. '_Why! Why her! Why is it always her! She gets all of Sasuke-kun's attention! I get none! I swear to god I __**will **__show Sasuke-kun I'm strong!' _

Now, being the idiot that Karin is(no offence to those _very few _Karin lovers_)_she decided it would be best to charge forward at Kamiko. And Kamiko, currently a walking death machine, simply took her arm and flipped Karin onto the ground. Karin coffed up some blood but didn't stop there. She made a hand sign and lightning crackled around the ground and shooted towards Kamiko.

Kamiko jumped into the air to dodge but the lightning followed her. She flipped around in mid-air as she started diving head-first into the lightning. As soon as the lighning touched her it expanded around her body so she was now surrounded in it, giving her appearence a vibrant yellow glow. Kamiko landed neatly on the ground and raised her arm in Karin's direction. A blast of lightning shot from Kamiko's hand and headed straight for Karin.

Sakura ran like mad over to Karin, pushing her out of the way as they both fell to the ground, the lightning just missing them. The lightning around Kamiko receeded and the black flames returned to her hands and feet.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he watched the narrow escape the two had. Alright, now he was mad...but then he got an idea. He kept his gaurd up but stepped out of his position, smirking. Kamiko furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, thinking he didn't consider as a threat. The flames on her fits flared up some but Sasuke looked unfazed. _ 'One of the shinobi rules, always keep your cool'. _Which apparently, Kamiko didn't know. As she got angrier at the lack of response coming from Sasuke the black flames receeded her hair and eyes changed to red. She was no longer emotionless, seeing as she was showing anger.

Sakura stared in awe as she watched Kamiko's hair and eyes change colors. Then Sakura had a thought, what if they changed with her emotions? She noticed that Kamiko's features turned black when Kabuto died and she looked emotionless. But when Sasuke made her angry, her features turned red. Well, that was something to keep an eye out for. Sakura then looked next to her at Karin. Karin looked as if she was ready to bloody murder Kamiko! Not that Sakura could blame her....

Sakura whipped her head around at the sound of footsteps coming at a fast pace to their area. She focused her chakra to see if she could identify their chakra. Sakura then smiled brightly.

Sasuke was now locked in a staring glaring contest with Kamiko. Seeing as they both had the Uchiha blood, they were both very stubborn. At the sound of running footsteps he glanced to the right, breaking the contest. Out of the trees came Naruto followed by Kakashi and Sai. Sasuke inwardly groaned.

Sakura was beaming as she watched her friends emerge from the trees.

''SAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!!!'' Naruto shouted once he'd spotted her. She got up and ran to him enveloping him in a hug.

(about time we had some talking)

Kamiko raised her eyebrow at the scene, thinking now really wasn't the time for hugs. She looked back over at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto. This, despite the situation, made Kamiko giggle. With all her previous anger basically flushed away, her hair and eyes returned to their normal shade of purple. Sasuke heard the laugh and returned his attention to her. He noticed the color change but payed no mind to it. Kamiko's head was no longer in the fight as she contemplated her motive. The only reason she had been here was to seve Kabuto. But if he was dead(which she quickly got over)then she was free.

Sasuke watched Kamiko closely, waiting for her next move. He was surprised when Kamiko just dropped her stance. What was even more surprising was when she raised her hand in surrender. She smiled sheepishly as she did it. But no, he wasn't going to let this fight end. He was going to demolish her. The way he saw it, Kamiko was about his exact match in strenght and endurance. If he could beat her, he could see how prepared he was to take on Itachi.

Hisoka, who'd basically been unnoticed this whole time, stared at the strangers dumbfoundedly. Why were all these people suddenly showing up out of nowhere these days?

Hisoka shyly walked up to Sakura , who was still hugging Naruto, and tapped her leg. Sakura let go of Naruto and looked down at Hisoka. Then she smacked her head at her forgetfulness. Sakura then picked Hisoka up into her arms. ''Naruto, I'd like you to meet Hisoka, Haku's reincarnation. Naruto stared at the child in shock. In Hisoka's opinion he was just making a funny face. ''Nice to meet you Naruto!'' Hisoka said as she stuck out her small hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto's expression changed to that of his toothy grin as he shook Hisoka's hand. ''Nice to meet you too Hisoka!''

Kakashi and Sai were standing next to them. Sai was surveying the area while Kakashi was staring at Sasuke and....the girl who kinda looks like him. _'Who is she?' _ Sai's talking interrupted his thoughts.

''What happened Ugly? Did Sasuke kidnap you?'' _**What did he call me!? **_Sakura contemplated if she really _was _kidnapped. She supposed she was at first...but now, not so much. Before she could answer, however, Kamiko suddenly sped past them with Sasuke following right behind her. Kamiko was smiling as she ran and Sasuke was scowling. Everybody raised an eyebrow at this. Sasuke then jumped infront of Kamiko and pulled out his sword, making her stop and jump back a few feet. Now that Sakura got a good look at Kamiko's face, she saw that Kamiko had on that goofy grin Naruto always had. What happened to the scared Kamiko they were fighting in the beginning? What happened to the angry one from not so long ago? She was basically acting like Naruto. What changed her attitude?

As Hisoka looked from Sasuke's sword to his face she had a realization. _'Sasu's going to kill her!' _Hisoka was looking around frantically for anything she could use to stop the fight before it started again. But she used the last of Sakura's water on that ice dome, and she doubted Sasuke would give her any. If she wasn't at such a low level, she wouldn't need water!

Sakura glanced at Sasuke worriedly. She actually thought that if it was to beat Itachi....he might kill the only family he had left.(Other than his phyco brother, not that I don't love Itachi!^.^) ....Even if it _was _his clone...technically...they're still related. She looked at Kamiko and thought that she needed to be taking this seriously, like before.

Naruto and Sai were basically dumbfounded. They had no idea what the hell was going on. They glanced at eachother and shrugged. If there was going to be a big fight...they got to watch.

Kakashi on the other hand, now had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Looking at Sakura and Hisoka's expressions, he made a very good guess. The girl was probally one of Kabuto's experiments cloned from Sasuke, since they looked like twins from his point of view. She was probally very strong and Sasuke figured this would be a good test subject to measure how much closer he was to reaching his goal....but it was only a guess...

-

Kamiko's grin turned from hyper to sheepish as she stared at Sasuke. She had no idea of why he still wanted to fight her...but she didn't like it. Her heart just wasn't in it...and she used up too much chakra while Sasuke barely broke a sweat. Damn her emotions!

Sasuke stared deadly at Kamiko. He already sensed her chakra was dangerously low. He didn't know if she realized it, but if she used too much more...she would pass out. He felt a twinge in his stomach at the thought but ignored it. Maybe he could finish this off quickly.

Electricity charged through his body and to his sword, preparing his chidori nagashi. Kamiko looked petrified as she watched his sword spark with electricity and give off the sound of a thousand birds. She was trying to formulate a plan in her head but she was coming up blank. _ 'Damnit! If I don't come up with some thing soon...he'll inialate me!'_

Sasuke had a sadistic grin on his face as he watched Kamiko panic and look aroubd for a place to hide. She finally decided to use a little chakra and a purple flame surrounded her right fist. Being near to panic ahe hurridly ran towards the nearest tree she could find. Sasuke was now running at a fast pace behind her, and was only gaining more speed. Kamiko picked up the tree in front of her, instantly igniting it with her purple flames. She swung the tree at Sasuke but his sword simply cut right through it. She was out of chakra, so the flame ingulfing her hand faded away.

He was getting closer...just a few more feet....

''No! Don't kill her Sasuke! She's part of your family now!''

Sasuke's arm stopped in it's tracks, his sword a mere centimeter from Kamiko's chest. Kamiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked over to her saviour. It was the pink haired girl.

Sasuke stared very intently at Kamiko, as if looking at her for the first time. He then looked back at Sakura who looked near to tears. He felt that familar pang in his chest he'd felt earlier with Kamiko, only this one was stronger. He looked back at Kamiko who had relief and worry in her eyes as she looked at him. She had her back pressed against the tree, if she moved forward even the slightest inch she would die.

The electicity in Sasuke's sword faded as he stepped back and sat down on the grown with a long, tired sigh. Kamiko aslo sat down as another wave of relief washed over her.

Sakura quickly made her way over to them, squating down on one knee to take a look at Sasuke. He was just staring at the ground, making no movement. She checked to see if he had any wounds, but they were all minor scraps. She glanced once more at Sasuke and proceeded to crawl over to Kamiko to check her. Kamiko looked wearily at Sakura before she realized she was only checking her for injuries. Sakura saw that Kamiko's right hand was burned slightly from her lack of control over the fires she'd produced, so she began to heal it.

Kamiko stared at Sakura in all as the second degree burn marks healed. She then felt awkward...seeing as she kinda tried to kill them at fist. ''Uhm...I think we got of on the wrong foot...I'm Kamiko, I don't have a last name, I'm technically four months old, although statistically I'm 14. Nice to meet you!'' She said all of that fast and with a sheepish grin.

Sakura glanced at Kamiko and then flashed her a smile, figuring she shouldn't hold grudges. My name's Haruno Sakura and I'm 15, noce to meet you too!'' And just like that, they became fast friends.

Sasuke glanced up at the two females happily conversing. He stared at Kamiko wondering if he was ever going to accept the fact that she was **made **from him, and was now, in some weirdish way, related to him. He sighed as he watched them. Things in his life just seem to get more complicated.....AND WHERE THE HELL WERE JUGO AND SUIGETSU DURING ALL OF THIS!?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, that's it for chapter five! Hope you liked it! I'm warning you now, the next chapter will be like one of those filler episodes, so nothing _really_ dramatic will happen...it's more humorous then anything. But the good news is it will have PLENTY of SasuSaku in it! WOOT! xD

Review plz! It keeps me motivated!

Arigatou!

Ja ne!

-Subaki no Yumo


End file.
